


Pain

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gabe turned on by his violence, Good husbands, Jack beating the shit out of two bad guys, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Violent Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Jack brings the pain to those who deserve it.





	Pain

“You sure about this Jack?" 

The question doesn’t stop Jack from continuing to wrap his knuckles in tape. His eyes glance over to Gabriel in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest before looking back down to his taped up hands. 

"Yes.”

With a nod Gabriel steps away from the wall, checks his work on his hands and then leans in by his ear. “Give them hell babe." 

The small smile that crosses the blondes face is dangerous.

His coat has long been shed, his amor too. He stands before the two bound men in the blackwatch interrogation room watching them. One cowers in fear already, the other just glares back at him. -Good- Jack thinks.

He could make this a bit more fair, but….where’s the fun in that? These men before him are traffickers of the worse kind, going after small children. No…they didn’t deserve fair in this moment or ever. Jack was here to serve out justice.

The first blow to the guy glaring at him feels good -real good-

Punch after punch, Jack doesn’t even break a sweat, but the guy….his broken bones tell everything there is to know. His broken body…his broken face. 

Jack revivals in it.

Gabriel didn’t say they had to stay alive after this -meeting- so he makes sure the guy suffers as much as he can. When it comes time to the guy cowering from him, he makes sure to really drive home how much he hates the kind of shit they were doing. 

He makes him pay.

He makes him bleed and beg for mercy. Jack has none for men like him, not a ouch of pity. Men like him make Jack sick and he’s all too happy to keep punching the ever living shit out of the bastard. He takes his time with this one.

When it’s done and room smells like blood and piss, Jack leaves the same way he came in and doesn’t look back as he makes it silently back to his shared quarters with Gabriel. Gabriel is waiting for him in their bathroom and gently starts taking the tape off his knuckles.

They don’t say anything, they don’t have too. The tape is taken off, his wounds cleaned and bandaged, clothes removed, then Gabriel is leading him to bed and proceeds to open him up roughly with three fingers at once. Jack bites the others shoulder moaning loudly wanting more.

Gabriel does as he’s silently asked, lubing up his aching cock and pressing inside roughly like Jack wants it tonight. He grabs the blonde’s face in his hands, hunching over his body and tongue fucks his mouth as he starts moving his hips back and forth inside him.

There’s no sweet words, no soft touches tonight, it’s all about roughness and brutal need. Gabriel fucks him hard enough to leave bruises later, fucks him hard enough to get the blonde screaming his name when he comes almost violently between them.

Only then does Gabriel follow after him, giving Jack a bruising kiss as he comes inside him. There sweaty and gross, but neither care. They spoon and fall asleep with Gabe still inside him.

And in the morning Gabe makes sure no one ever knows what Jack did in that interrogation room.


End file.
